


Ecto-1

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, because I love the ecto-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin gets Holtz a new Ecto-1 to replace the one destroyed in the portal. Naturally Holtz requires her help to give the car a tune up. And if they happen to use the car for other uses well that's their choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecto-1

**Author's Note:**

> got this stuck in my head for days... so here it is
> 
> also I apologise for any mistakes, I ain't got no one to beta this shit

Boring was not a word Jillian Holtzmann would describe Ghostbusting, yet here she was bored out of her mind; the current proton packs adjusted and improved, no new prototypes flowing through her mind, not even the urge to use her blowtorch. The other two Drs were working on their next book and the historian was teaching the puppy of a receptionist how to use email. It was peaceful. Holtzmann paced around her floor with no music, no explosions, nothing. She was restless. It was worrying to say the least and terrifying to say the most. Abby finally appeared at her lab door about lunchtime,

“Yo Holtz, you okay?”   
“Great.” Holtz replied absentmindedly,

“Patty says there’s a delivery for you out front.” Abby said casually,   
“Just bring it up.” Holtz waved her off and went back to pacing a trench in the floor,

“Won’t really fit Holtz.” Abby added as she walked downstairs. Curiosity piqued, Holtz followed by sliding down the fireman’s pole, narrowly beating Abby downstairs,

“Oh hey Holtz.” Erin said distractedly when she heard the thud of combat boots hitting the concrete,

“Heyyy hot stuff.” Holtz replied with a grin which turned to a small frown when Erin didn’t even look up, hell not even a faint blush. Either Holtz’s game was dropping or Erin was distracted. Obviously it was the latter because Holtz’s game was always on point. Holtz followed Abby outside and froze in her tracks; sitting outside on the curbside was a brand spanking new hearse, painted and detailed to an almost identical match to the original Ecto-1. Almost being the fact it was no longer a live nuke. Holtz slide over the front of the car and ran around it three times, her smile getting bigger each time. Holtzmann launched herself at Abby and wrapped her arms around her,

“Thank you so much.” Abby laughed and put Holtz back on the floor,

“Wasn’t my idea.” She said with a smile. Holtz went back into the firehouse and looked at Patty who shook her head and went back to helping Kevin. Holtz slid her gaze over to Erin who had her back to the room as she stared her whiteboard of equations. Holtzmann carefully walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist and lifted her off the ground. Erin squealed and started laughing when Holtz spun her around,

“Thanks for the car babe.” Holtz said when she had put Erin down and the scientist was looking at her. Holtz’s grin widened to an almost crazy size when Erin blushed and stammered a reply (see her game is still on point),

“I-it’s alright Holtz.”   
“Still thanks.” Holtz spun back around a skipped back out to the car,   
“I see what you did there.” Patty said with a knowing smile, Erin blushed harder and looked away,   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Patty.”   
“So you didn’t get Holtzy a brand new car so she would stop pacing?” Patty smirked. Erin rolled her eyes but smiled anyway,

“Yo Erin gimme a hand!” Holtz yelled from the doorway,

“And of course ask for your help.” Patty added nonchalantly, Erin walked past with nothing more than a fond head shake. Erin walked outside and saw Holtz in the drivers seat,

“Be a darling and open the door!” Holtz shouted,   
“Holtz I’m right here.” Erin said with her arms folded but an amused smile on her face,   
“Still… can ya get the door so I can park this baby inside?” Holtz grinned, Erin nodded and yanked open the massive firehouse doors,

“Don’t ding it.” Erin said over her shoulder as she walked back inside afterwards,   
“Like I would hurt my baby.” Holtz said casually. Erin laughed and sat down to watch Holtz reverse in with absolute sheer concentration on her face. Once the car was parked, Holtz climbed out through the car; over the backseat and out the back door so she came tumbling out and landing with as much grace as a brick through a window. Holtzmann looked at the car and then popped the hood and moonwalked over to look at the engine,

“Well this could use a tune up.” She said with a clap of her hands. And there goes the peace. The uncanny quite was once again punctuated with clanging and banging along with the odd string of curses from the engineer who was now working under the car. The rest of the day sped past and soon the rest of the team had gone home with the exception of Erin and Holtzmann who were working on the car. Well Holtz was, Erin was watching. Erin was watching very very closely, in fact some might say she was drooling over her wacky blonde friend; Erin loved the fact that Holtz would wear her usual crop tops and ties with the addition of her jumpsuit not a pair of overalls. This usually resulted in oil stains and singed marks all over it and required washing thoroughly at least eight times a week. However, today the worn jumpsuit was hanging loosely at the engineer's hips which was lucky for Erin because every time Holtz reached under the car, her crop top would ride up and Erin could see her stomach muscles clench each and every time she tightened something on the car. It was becoming very distracting and after about ten minutes Erin had given up on working. Holtz had noticed, of course she had, but she wasn’t one to just catch her eye and raise an eyebrow to say ‘busted’. No, Holtz was the type that when she disappears under the car again would smirk to herself and speak up,

“Like whatcha see Gilbert?” Without thinking Erin replied instantly,

“Yes.” Erin flinched out of her Holtz bubble and blushed at being caught, “I mean- oh forget it.” She muttered. Holtz slid out from under the car and sat up, keeping her eyes on Erin,   
“Nope.” Holtz said popping the p,

“What?”   
“Nope I am not going to forget it.” Holtz said with a grin, “Gimme a hand?” Holtz gestured to the engine and Erin walked over, “Alright, place your hand here and  _ do not let go _ .” Holtz said seriously. Erin bent over to reach into the engine, Holtz took a step back and let her eyes wander along Erin’s body. Erin was holding the piece but noticed Holtz wasn’t moving so she turned her head to the left,   
“Ahem.” Erin said with a smirk as Holtz’s eyes snapped back to hers. Erin’s smirk turned to a sly smile when she saw Holtz’s face get a slight bit pinker, “You doin’ alright Holtzy?” Erin asked innocently,   
“Ah-er-yes?” Holtz hadn’t meant to ask it but hey her mind was still reeling slightly from being caught. Erin just straightened up and yanked the hood of the car down so it locked in place,

“Wait did you tell me to hold that so you could-” Erin began with a smirk,

“No!” Holtz interrupted, “Definitely not…”   
“Right.” Erin extended the word as she leant against the car, “Because if you did I wouldn’t mind.” Erin shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on Holtzmann’s boots. Holtz grinned and stepped closer to Erin, almost pressing her into the car’s little ghost hood ornament. Holtz paused and Erin saw her thinking about something but before she could ask Holtz spoke up,

“Can you take a look at the front left wheel for me?” Erin raised an eyebrow but side stepped past Holtz and moved to stand in front of the wheel,

“Looks fine to me.” Erin said looking down at it. Erin squeaked as she felt Holtz’s arms wrap around her waist and spin her around, actually pressing her into the car,   
“Oh I know it does.” Holtz replied smugly, Erin looked between her eyes and rolled her own,

“So you did this so you could-”

“Kiss you without breaking my hood ghost? Yes. I. Did.” Holtz interrupted with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows. Erin gaped at her but took a deep breath before answering,

“Good thinking.” And without another word she grabbed Holtz’s tie and pulled her forward to collide their lips. Holtz kept her hands on Erin’s waist as she kissed her harder and pushed her into the car. Erin ran her hands all over Holtz’s body; starting with her waist and finishing with one hand tangled in Holtz’s blonde hair and the other angling her face so she could deepen the kiss. Holtz emitted a low hum and pulled Erin up to sit on the Ecto-1 and trailed one hand down side and lifted her leg up around her waist to get closer to the  _ very _ vocal physicist. Holtz would’ve happily laid Erin down on the hood of the car but the loud slam of the front door made them both jump,

“Hey Erin! You still here?” Abby said storming past them, “Hi Holtz.” She said in passing before heading upstairs,

“Did she seriously not see me?” Erin asked, still kind of breathless. Holtz looked back at her and took in the mussed hair and dark eyes before losing her self control and pulling Erin back towards for another kiss. Erin kissed back with equal fervor and soon had her hand disappearing under Holtz’s crop top and Holtz pushing her to lay down on the hood. They both moaned when their hips collided with each others, Holtz was once again about to climb onto the Ecto-1 with Erin but Abby came running back downstairs, once again breaking them apart,

“Hey Holtz have you-” Abby stopped abruptly when she saw Holtz leaning over Erin and Erin’s leg hitched over Holtzmann's waist with Holtz’s hand holding her thigh, exceptionally close to her ass. Abby held up her hands and walked by,

“Never mind. You two have fun and don’t have sex on anything nuclear!” Abby yelled from the doorway. Erin brought Holtz’s face to look back at her,

“So upstairs?” Erin asked with a sultry smile, Holtz matched her face with a smirk and shook her head,

“Nope. This car isn’t nuclear.” Holtz said slowly unbuttoning Erin’s shirt and pressing lingering kisses down her neck,

“Continue.” Erin groaned.

****

The next morning had both of them running down the stairs a lot later than usual and met with both Abby and Patty smirking at them,

“So did you two break my rule?” Abby asked. The pair had the decency to look sheepish and not make eye contact. Abby’s eyes widened and looked to Patty,

“Seriously?!” Patty screeched at them,

“In my defense…” Holtz held up a hand, “Sex on the containment unit was Erin’s idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments and prompts welcome below :)


End file.
